


Falling for You

by Aki133



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: A little crack, BoruMitsu, Boruto is an Idiot, Emotional Disaster Boruto, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, MitsuBoru, One Shot, Precious Mitsuki, Protective Mitsuki, Short & Sweet, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, borutoxmitsuki, but he makes things better, mitsukixboruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: There was nothing wrong with this but looking around at the dozens of other couples, he couldn't help the feeling that people would get the wrong idea. He took a deep, steadying breath. This wasn't a date. He was just taking his best friend to the festival. No big deal.
Relationships: Kaminarimon Denki/Yuino Iwabee (implied), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. The Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shock777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock777/gifts).



> Taking another break from The Prince and the Serpent to write another quick one-shot. At least, it was supposed to be quick. The boys decided they liked this story and it just wouldn't end. I will have the next chapter of The Prince and the Serpent up by Friday or so.
> 
> Anyway, the idea for this fic once again came from the lovely Shock777. I hope you like it!

The air was thick with the perfume of Summer. The humidity held tight to the heat of day and fireflies drifted lazily from the grass as the final purples of twilight faded on the horizon. Lanterns glowed red and gold from the trees and happy couples laughed in their light as they came and went. Boruto stood in the park on the edge of the crowd, waiting. He was wearing a pink and white yukata and, as he waited, he was grateful for the light fabric in the lingering heat. 

If he felt nervous, he refused to admit it. This was nothing. It wasn't weird. He was just going to the matsuri with his best friend. There was no reason for his hands to tremble or for his stomach to feel like he had eaten a bowl of butterflies. At first, this was supposed to be a group outing. Then Denki had cancelled citing that his father needed him for... something. Boruto hadn't paid much attention to his excuse. It wasn't a big deal, after all. 

Iwabe had dropped out almost immediately after Denki did but Boruto still wasn't concerned; until it proved to be the opening of the flood gates. Before he knew it, everyone had cancelled and it was just Mitsuki and himself going. If he were honest, he didn't feel much like going anymore but he couldn't bail on his best friend. Not after Mitsuki stated that he was really looking forward to going. 

There was nothing wrong with this but, looking around at the dozens of other couples, he couldn't help the feeling that people would get the wrong idea. He took a deep, steadying breath. This wasn't a date. He was just taking his best friend to the summer festival. No big deal. 

"Boruto!" The gentle voice made his heart skip and his spine involuntarily snap into alignment. Far too late, he forced himself into a relaxed position before he turned to greet Mitsuki. He opened his mouth but his voice caught in his throat. Mitsuki looked beautiful. He was wearing a light blue yukata which was accented with shades of navy. It was a perfect compliment to his golden eyes and colorless skin. 

"Hi Mitsuki!" Boruto finally managed to say, his voice overly loud. "You look... good." He finished lamely. Mitsuki was unbothered by his awkwardness as usual. 

"Thank you, Boruto. You look nice as well." He said with a smile and a tilt of his head.

"Thanks." Boruto muttered. He felt his cheeks warm with a blush as his eyes fell to his toes and he habitually scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, we should get going." Boruto said quickly. Eager to leave this awkward moment behind, he turned and took off in a random direction. 

"Yes, my Sun." Boruto almost missed Mitsuk's words softly spoken behind him before his gentle footsteps hurried to keep up. He walked quickly through the crowd with Mitsuki in tow. His heart was beating much too fast and his palms were sweaty. He desperately willed himself to calm down before he could make things with Mitsuki even more awkward. 

"Boruto!" Too late. Boruto looked back to see that he had gone too fast and he could barley see Mitsuki through all the people. 

"Mitsuki!" Boruto called as he elbowed his way back to his best friend's side. "Sorry about that." Boruto apologized to his toes which were wiggling with his embarrassment in his old geta sandals. Mitsuki was quiet and Boruto jumped when he felt Mitsuki's cool fingers intertwining with his. 

"Perhaps, it would be better this way, Boruto. Now we won't get separated so easily." Boruto felt the color rising in his cheeks again but he wasn't completely opposed to the idea. Something about the feel of Mitsuki's hand in his made his chest feel warm and eased his anxiety. He glanced around at the crowd. It was full of smiling couples holding hands and, more importantly, he didn't see anyone he knew. 

Boruto looked back at Mitsuki and nodded his consent. Mitsuki appeared to relax slightly as he smiled his closed-eyed smile. Boruto blinked. Had Mitsuki felt nervous? After a heartbeat, he wrote it off to his imagination and pulled Mitsuki deeper into the crowd. 

The festival turned out to be a lot of fun. He hadn't had this much fun at a summer festival since he was a small boy. He wasn't sure if it was the night or the honest wonder in Mitsuki's eyes but he loved every second. Somehow, being with Mitsuki made it all feel magical again. He was so engrossed with Mitsuki, he didn't see that the crowd had slowly begun to disperse. 

"Boruto! Mitsuki!" The familiar voice sent cold electricity through his body, driving away every trace of his contentment. Without thinking, he threw Mitsuki's hand away as he turned to face Sarada and ChouChou. 

"What's going on here? Were you two holding hands?" ChouChou asked, zeroing in like the romance bloodhound she was. 

"It's nothing!" Boruto cried far too quickly and in a voice that was at least two octaves too high. Sarada and ChouChou stared and Boruto felt Mitsuki's body stiffen beside him. There was a long moment that felt cold in spite of the heavy summer heat. 

"I'll see you later, Boruto. Thank you for tonight." Before Boruto understood what was happening, Mitsuki turned and left. Boruto stared after his retreating back with his mouth slightly open. 

"Gee, what did you do to him?" ChouChou asked around a mouth full of potato-chip. 

"What did _I_ do?!" Boruto almost shrieked, "It was you that started interrogating us! That's what made him leave!" He finished angrily. 

"I'm not so sure, Boruto." Sarada cut in, "He looked upset when we got here." She mused as she watched Mitsuki disappear. As irritated as he was with them, he had no response to that. The thought of Mitsuki upset made his chest twinge uncomfortably. 

"He was?" He asked quietly. Sarada gave him her _"really?"_ look.

"Maybe he didn't like the way you let go of his hand." ChouChou supplied helpfully. Her words were like a solid punch to his gut.

"Or how you said it was nothing." Sarada added. Boruto was feeling smaller by the second. He hadn't meant to hurt Mitsuki's feelings. He just hadn't wanted the girls to get the wrong idea about them. 

"I'll go talk to him." He muttered. Sarada nodded her approval smugly. Boruto did his best to ignore her and hurried after Mitsuki. He was eager to find him and to put distance between himself and the girls. 

It took a while to find him. Boruto let out a frustrated growl as he searched. Everything had been fine until they decided to show up, he thought bitterly. For a painful moment, Boruto wondered if he had gone home.

It was the moon that lead him to Mitsuki. It was full and glowing bright just over the horizon, casting its fine silver light over a hill close by. A person was sitting at the top and was leaning against a lonely tree. They appeared to glow with the silver moonlight and Boruto knew immediately that it was Mitsuki. 

"Mitsuki!" Boruto called as he scrambled up the hill. Mitsuki jumped slightly at the sound of his own name. He turned his golden eyes over his shoulder and fixed them on Boruto.

"Boruto." He said softly as Boruto settled in the grass beside him. 

"Why'd you leave?" Boruto asked, deciding that straight forward would be best. Mitsuki turned his head and looked out at the moon. 

"I thought you would feel more comfortable if I left." Mitsuki said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Why would you think that?" Boruto's startled words were out of his mouth before he could think better of them. 

"The way you acted when Sarada and ChouChou saw us. You weren't comfortable with me." Mitsuki explained sadly. 

"NO, no, Mitsuki!" Boruto denied quickly as he waved his hands in front of him for emphasis. "I just didn't want them to get the wrong idea." Mitsuki turned back to Boruto. His brow knit as he tilted his head. 

"What idea, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked with genuine confusion. Boruto's cheeks burned as he looked away and scratched the back of his head. He reminded himself that he could do this. 

"They'd... probably think that, you and I were..." Boruto's voice stalled as he realized he was wrong; he couldn't do this. 

"Having fun together?" Mitsuki finished for him. Panic was stirring inside Boruto. This was rapidly going from bad to worse but he forced himself to stay quiet. He had learned from experience that there was no situation he couldn't make worse so he didn't trust himself to speak. Instead, he pretended to be fascinated with the scenery. Mitsuki allowed the silence to hang for a short bit before he spoke again.

"When we were holding hands, it seemed like you were at peace." Mitsuki said gently. Boruto stiffened and his breath hitched but he didn't turn. He didn't want to meet those golden eyes he knew were fixed on him. Mitsuki continued, "You looked so happy and bright. It seemed like you were enjoying it. What is wrong with people seeing you enjoy something?" Guilt gnawed at Boruto's insides.

"It's not that..." He tried again but he could't finish. 

"Then what is it?" Mitsuki asked, a hint of impatience in his voice this time. 

"It's... I..." Boruto stuttered. Involuntarily he looked at Mitsuki and again he felt like he couldn't breath. Mitsuki looked so beautiful as he waited patiently for him to explain himself. Suddenly, this was all feeling very stupid. Even if he couldn't articulate his anxieties, he could at least apologize for hurting his closest... friend? That word didn't feel right anymore but he didn't want to dwell on what that could mean right now. He pushed it all away for later review, the way he did with all of his unusual feelings when it came to Mitsuki. Right now, he needed to focus on apologizing. 

"It's nothing. Look, you're right. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have done that." 

"Thank you, Boruto." Mitsuki said as he smiled his squinty-eyed smile. Shimmering light followed by a deep _boom_ came from somewhere behind Boruto. Mitsuki was a little surprised by it and turned towards the sound. Boruto smiled as Mitsuki's eyes grew wide with wonder. The fireworks display had begun. Boruto stretched his legs out and leaned back on his elbows so he could comfortably watch the display and Mitsuki's reactions. 

As the show went on, Boruto found himself watching Mitsuki more than the display. The different colors tinted Mitsuki's porcelain skin as they burst and twinkled into nothingness. There was something wholesome and deeply endearing about Mitsuki's awe and childlike delight as he watched the fireworks illuminate the sky. Something warm was blooming in his chest as he watched his... Mitsuki enjoy the display. 

What that warm feeling was, he didn't know. He didn't want to focus on it but the feeling refused to be ignored any longer. He found himself yearning to inch closer to Mitsuki, maybe even put an arm around him. There was a stray piece of silvery hair sticking out at an odd angle and Boruto found himself longing to tuck it behind Mitsuki's ear.

At any other time, such feelings would cause him deep panic. Somehow here, alone with Mitsuki beneath the twinkling lights of the fireworks, he felt he could indulge his feelings instead of being afraid of them. 

Boruto caved slightly to his desires and inched closer to Mitsuki. If he noticed, he didn't show it but soon, Boruto was close enough to lay his head on Mitsuki's shoulder. Just as he had almost worked up the courage to, the final firework shimmered and rained back down over the earth. Mitsuki hummed his happiness and turned to face Boruto. It was then that he realized just how close they were. Their noses were only an inch apart and Boruto could feel Mitsuki's breath on his face.

For a heartbeat, neither of them moved. Boruto wondered if this was making Mitsuki uncomfortable but he didn't move away. He kept staring into Boruto's eyes with a look of deep awe. Then reality returned. Boruto jumped backwards away from Mitsuki. He felt his cheeks explode with his embarrassment as he flailed. 

"Yeah, um, we should get going." He said while keep his eyes carefully trained on the grass. Mitsuki sounded like he was chuckling to himself as he watched Boruto struggle to his feet and started to descend the hill. Then he rose gracefully to his own feet and hurried to follow. They hadn't gone far when Boruto heard a snap and his ankle rolled violently, shooting pain through his foot and up his calf. His leg buckled and he fell unceremoniously forward. 

Boruto closed his eyes and braced for impact with the rocky ground but it never came. He cracked his eyes open to find that Mitsuki had caught him and was holding him close.

"Are you okay, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked with concern. Boruto could feel himself blush from his collar bone to his hairline as he stared up into Mitsuki's worried face. 

"I'm okay." He said quickly as he wriggled in Mitsuki's grasp, trying to get back to his feet again. He glanced at his feet and saw that the strap of his right geta had snapped which had caused his fall. Mitsuki helped him to stand but he did not let go. Boruto tried to take another step but he hissed with pain and promptly collapsed again.

Mitsuki'd had enough. Boruto felt his arms change position on his body. One wrapped around his back and waist while the other hooked under his knees. The next he knew, they were soaring over the rooftops with his body cradled bridal style in Mitsuki's arms. He felt like he could easily faint from the force of his blush. 

"Mitsuki! Where are we going?!" Boruto cried the first coherent question that came to his flustered mind. 

"You need medical attention so we are going to my apartment. I have the necessary supplies there." Mitsuki replied seriously. His tone was final so Boruto didn't protest. He guessed it couldn't be helped. His ankle was killing him after all and, although he would never admit it out loud, it was nice being carried by Mitsuki. For the first time that evening, he allowed himself to relax.


	2. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2! I could not wrap it up in two chapters either so be on the lookout for chapter 3 coming soon!

The trip to Mitsuki's apartment proved to be a short one. Instead of going in through the front, Mitsuki opted to carry Boruto through the balcony door that he usually kept cracked open for Mikazuki. The usual slightly stale air of Mitsuki's sterile apartment met his nose as they entered. It was never unpleasant but his apartment always had a persistent feeling of neglect, as if Mitsuki only returned to it when it was absolutely necessary. 

Mitsuki carried Boruto to the bed and gently set him down on the side facing the windows. Then, he disappeared in the direction of the bathroom. Boruto could hear him rummaging for the medical supplies. He looked down at his feet as he waited. He had lost his broken geta at some point and his ankle was swelling and sporting an angry shade of red. 

Mitsuki's returning footsteps drew Boruto's attention away from his feet. Mitsuki held bandages in one hand and what looked like ointment in the other. Wordlessly, he knelt in front of Boruto and began to tend to his sprained ankle. Mitsuki's fingers were so tender in their attentions that Boruto felt a pleasant shiver climb his spine. Quickly, he glanced around the apartment looking for some kind of distraction. 

It was more or less the same as the last time he had been here. It had the same neglected feel, despite being clean. Mitsuki's only real possessions, other than the occasional cat toy, were the colorful pictures on his nightstand. Their friends' happy faces in addition to his own,smiled up at him as he studied the photos. 

He felt another twinge of embarrassment but also a small feeling of relief when he saw that his own picture was still occupying its place of honor beside Mitsuki's pillow. He had never really thought anything of it before but now it was bothering him. He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Hey, Mitsuki?" He asked quietly. Mitsuki hummed lightly to let Boruto know he was listening but he did not look up from his work. "Umm, about that photo of me... " _Damn it! Could this be any more awkward?_ his mind berated him. 

"Yes?" Mitsuki asked, encouraging Boruto to continue. 

"Why do you..." Boruto faded again as he floundered for the right words. Mitsuki paused and looked up at Boruto, patiently waiting for him to finish, "... have it on your bed?" 

"Oh." Mitsuki's face turned thoughtful as he stood. He walked over to the picture nestled beside his pillow. Casually, he picked it up and looked on it with his back to Boruto. "I keep it here because this picture of you puts me at ease." Mitsuki explained. Boruto didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't that. 

"Huh?" His articulate response left his mouth without his permission. Thankfully, Mitsuki appeared unbothered. 

"Whenever I am with you, like earlier at the festival, I feel at ease. I keep this here because I always want to be close to you, Boruto." 

Boruto was at a loss for words. He could only blink owlishly as Mitsuki smiled gently to himself and carefully set the picture back in its place. Boruto's cheeks burned as he twisted his fingers into the bedspread. _Why?_ he thought as Mitsuki bent down and went back to tending to his injured ankle. _Why does he care about me so much? I've never known anyone, other than my family, to care about me this much_ The thoughts passed through his mind as he stared down at Mitsuki with awe and disbelief. The pale boy was now gently rubbing pain-relieving ointment into the sprain. 

Boruto couldn't recall doing anything particularly special to earn such affection. Often, he was accused of being a selfish brat, incapable of thinking about anyone but himself. He usually pretended that he wasn't bothered by these accusations. However, the truth was it had slowly eaten away at his self-worth until he truly believed that no one was or would ever be interested in him. 

Yet, in spite of this belief, here Mitsuki was, treating him like he was someone precious. The warm feeling from earlier was back and it was swelling in his chest until it was painful. He couldn't push it aside this time and, in this moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that stung his eyes. 

"Finished." Mitsuki said as he tucked in the end of the bandage covering Boruto's ankle. "Does it feel any better?" He asked, turning his golden eyes up to Boruto. He didn't say anything. He was afraid that if he tried, the threatening tears would start to fall. Mitsuki let out a small, self depreciating sigh, clearly misunderstanding the look on Boruto's face. "I may not know much medical jutsu but-"

"It's-" Boruto started, interrupting Mitsuki who then tilted his head in that adorable way, signaling that he was confused. Boruto angled his head so his face was hidden behind his hair before he finished, "It's feels fine. Thank you."

"Oh, I'm glad." Mitsuki stood up but otherwise didn't move. Boruto's heart felt like it was pounding loudly in the silence that followed. It's painful rhythm was synchronizing with the ticking of the clock on the wall. _Why? Why do I...?_ broken thoughts fought through the static of his mind as the silence hung. Mitsuki allowed the seconds to stretch before he finally glanced at said clock. 

"It's getting late. Are you able to walk?" Mitsuki asked but Boruto hardly heard him over his own panicked thoughts. He looked up into Mitsuki's expectant face and remembered it bathed in the light of the full moon and reflecting the splashes of color from the fireworks display. He couldn't ignore his feelings anymore. He knew he wanted to get closer to Mitsuki. 

"-If not, I can help you." Mitsuki offered, his features changing into another look of concern. 

"N-No!" Boruto blurted out. Knowing what he wanted was one thing but knowing how to get it was quite another matter. Despite the anxiety pulsing through his veins and glowing in his cheeks, he took a deep breath and took a chance. "I-I don't want to go home just yet." Mitsuki's face changed to a combination of surprise and awe as his words sank in. Boruto turned his eyes back to his feet and pressed on, "I... if I let my mom know where I am, I'm sure she will let me stay here for the night."

He'd done it. He had actually done it. He still wasn't entirely sure why he had. All he knew for sure was this was what he wanted. 

"Boruto..." Mitsuki said softly. The seconds stretched into the new quiet and Boruto started to panic. Maybe this had been a stupid idea after all. He knew he shouldn't have said anything and now he had gone and made things weird. Maybe he should just tell Mitsuki never mind. He was just opening his mouth to do so when Mitsuki cut him off quickly, 

"It's fine." Boruto looked back up at Mitsuki in surprise. For a second, Mitsuki looked like he was on the verge of panic himself. He forced himself to relax before he continued, "If your ankle is still hurting, then it would be best if you don't force yourself." He paused and gave Boruto a squinty-eyed smile. "I will notify your mother and Lord Hokage."

Boruto let out a shaky breath. Mitsuki walked to the window and released two of his white snakes into the night. He felt relieved but at the same time the reality of what he had just done started to sink in. He couldn't believe he had asked Mitsuki if he could stay the night! They had been friends for years and Mitsuki had slept over at his house before but this was the first time he was going to stay at Mitsuki's apartment. 

Satisfied, Mitsuki returned to the bed, bent down and gently removed Boruto's remaining geta. Boruto jumped a little in surprise. He had forgotten he was still wearing it since he hadn't stood since he fell. 

"Does it still hurt, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked with painful tenderness but it was the sincere concern in his eyes that hit Boruto hardest. 

"A... A little." He stuttered out when he remembered that Mitsuki had asked him a question. With a hum of acknowledgement, Mitsuki scooped Boruto into his arms again, who squeaked in surprise. He extended a hand and removed Boruto's photo before carefully putting the real one in its place. Boruto felt his skin explode in a full body blush as Mitsuki made to remove his yukata. 

"M-Mitsuki! What are you doing?!" Boruto sputtered. Mitsuki paused with his fingers still tangled in the fabric of the yukata, clearly confused as to what was distressing Boruto.

"You and Sarada are always telling me not to sleep in my day clothes. I was simply helping you to prepare for bed." Mitsuki explained.

"Oh." Boruto gasped, "It's okay, Mitsuki. I appreciate your help but I can do this myself." Mitsuki nodded, removed his hands from Boruto's body and backed away just enough to allow Boruto to undress himself. Boruto had never thought a thing about undressing in front of Mitsuki before. Now however, he couldn't help but feel self conscious under Mitsuki's golden gaze. 

"Boruto? Are you not feeling well? You're all red." Mitsuki asked. The question caught Boruto completely off-guard.

"Huh?" Boruto's traitorous brain wouldn't allow him to piece together a sentence. He could only sit and watch in horror as Mitsuki decided this 'illness' was the reason he was acting strange and why he had fallen in the first place. Boruto knew from experience that this was very bad. 

Mitsuki had always been on the overprotective side, to say the very least. Most everyone who had dared to lay a hand on him had been forced to face Mitsuki's wrath and the majority of them were now dead. The ones that were still alive, Boruto'd had to step in to save.

Now that he was plagued by an opponent Mitsuki couldn't kill, Boruto knew he was going to panic. He'd consider himself lucky if he didn't get hauled to the hospital or even dragged to Sakura herself just because his brain had decided to quit on him. True to his fears, in what felt like a whirlwind of fabric and sheets, he found himself firmly tucked in the bed wearing nothing but his shorts and a cold compress on his forehead. Mitsuki was laying immediately beside him in a similar state of undress, insisting that this was the best way to treat a fever.

Boruto had tried to protest multiple times but the combination of his mutinous brain and the look in Mitsuki's eyes kept him silent. Maybe it was better Mitsuki attributed his constant awkwardness to a sudden fever instead of his endless internal panic. Mitsuki's cool fingers slid over Boruto's overheated cheeks as he obsessively checked and rechecked his temperature.

"Get some rest, Boruto. You'll feel better soon."

"Really, I'm okay Mitsuki-" Boruto started to say but Mitsuki ignored him. He turned off the light and before he could even squawk, he was turned on his side and pulled flush against Mitsuki's bare chest. Pure panic surged through Boruto but he had no choice but to lay stiffly beside Mitsuki. Mitsuki's breath tickled the hairs on the back of his neck.

The heat of his discomfort rolled off his body in think waves and Boruto didn't know how to get it to stop. Mitsuki moved closer and Boruto's oversensitive skin could sense Mitsuki's face lifting and moving towards his ear. 

"Your fever is getting worse, Boruto. Should I take you to see Lady Sakura?" The last time Boruto had heard Mitsuki sound so worried, they were in battle and Boruto had landed himself in very real danger. 

"No! Really, Mitsuki, I'm fine!" Boruto yelped his insistence although he wasn't sure why. He couldn't think of a time when he was less 'fine' in his life. However, if he didn't convince Mitsuki that he wasn't sick he was going to find himself on the Uchiha's doorstep. Sarada would never let him live it down. Mitsuki gave him a long, calculating look like he didn't believe him. Boruto could only just make out his features in the moonlight but he still stared steadily back.

Eventually, Mitsuki settled back in by Boruto's side, resigning to his claim but still staying watchful. In time, Mitsuki's breath became even and his grip loosened slightly, signaling that he was asleep. 

Boruto lay awake in the soft moonlight, willing himself to fall asleep and failing. Any trace of exhaustion was driven away by the feeling of Mitsuki's heart beating against his back. Carefully, he pulled away and turned over to face his friend. What he saw took his breath away. Mitsuki was gorgeous. Porcelain skin not covered by the thin sheets seemed to glow in the silver light. His hair gleamed silver and fell softly around his handsome face, framing delicate cheekbones and a pointed chin. He looked eerily perfect, like a creature that didn't belong to this world and Boruto felt sinful for witnessing his rest. 

Boruto's fingers tingled with he need to touch Mitsuki, despite the overwhelming feeling that such an action was forbidden. Now that he had decided to stop denying his feelings for Mitsuki, they felt endless and impossibly strong. He felt himself surrender and, like the sinner he was, he touched a hand to Mitsuki's face. The skin of his cheek was surprisingly warm and far smoother than he had expected. 

Boruto traced the tips of his fingers along Mitsuki's cheekbone, then he slid them gently into his silky hair. He stroked his thumb over Mitsuki's temple with his thumb. He allowed his hand to drift down to his chin and ghosted his thumb over Mitsuki's pale pink lips. They were so soft and plush under his thumb, he couldn't help but wonder how they would feel under his lips. 

"Hmm, Boruto..." Mitsuki hummed against Boruto's thumb. Suddenly, he pushed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Boruto and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Boruto was petrified as Mitsuki breathed his scent in deeply, then relaxed with a contented sign. Boruto's heart pounded so hard in his chest he was surprised it didn't wake Mitsuki.

The minutes continued to crawl by, measured by the consistent clock on the wall and Mitsuki's relaxed, even breaths. Slowly, the moon crawled across the sky and still sleep eluded Boruto. He had given up on trying. At one point, he managed to wriggle into a more comfortable position on his back with Mitsuki still clinging to him tightly. It was maddening, being basically alone with his thoughts. But, it was oddly enlightening as well.

He remembered the day he met Mitsuki. He had seemed so strange to him then but they still _'clicked'_ in an equally strange way. Mitsuki was always so quiet but supportive of him in everything that he did. No matter the circumstances or however bad his ideas, he could always count on Mitsuki being by his side. Before he knew it, this pale boy had become a huge and irreplaceable part of his life. Mitsuki was always there, as dependable as his shadow. He was more than a friend; more than a best friend. Mitsuki was his confidant, his other-half, the moon to his sun. 

He remembered the pain and loneliness when Mitsuki ran away to the Land of Earth. Everything suddenly felt so _wrong_. Everyone he knew advised him to calm down and wait patiently but how could he? Without Mitsuki, he felt like less than half of himself. He could hardly even breathe. The only thing that helped him was moving. The hope of being able to see him again, to apologize and bring him home where he belonged, was all that kept him together. Even after Mitsuki attacked him, he couldn't give up the hope that somehow, he could still make all this right. 

The day Mitsuki returned home with him had been the happiest of his life. The whole way back, he had been mentally and verbally thanking every deity he could think of and he vowed not to waste this second chance. Ever since that day, they were closer than ever before. They really were bound by a will that was stronger because of their new understanding and they were growing closer every day. 

Boruto had tried to convince himself that everything he felt was normal for a friendship. He had pushed away every strange warm feeling but now, everything was as plain as the full moon hanging in the cloudless sky. He had feelings for Mitsuki; deep feelings. The emotions he felt for his friend ran so deep, he was frightened of what they could mean. Still, despite his fears, here in the privacy of Mitsuki's quiet apartment, he could be honest with himself. Maybe, he could even convince himself to indulge a little.

Slowly, with less anticipation than he had expected, he worked his arm around Mitsuki's shoulders. This felt... nice, he decided. Carefully, he tightened his hold until he was somewhat returning Mitsuki's embrace. Boruto almost leapt for the ceiling when Mitsuki sighed contentedly in his ear and relaxed, melting even further into Boruto's side. His heart was pounding again and his cheeks felt warm but it was nothing compared with the warmth in his chest. 

He glanced down and could just make out the small but genuine smile on Mitsuki's lips. Boruto settled against Mitsuki with a smile. Somehow, this felt right. He could not predict what the dawn would bring them or what they would do next, but this felt like a good first step.


End file.
